Une femme parfaite
by lostonSaturne
Summary: Voilà deux ans qu'Hermione tente de faire face au drame qui a bouleversé sa vie et celle de ses enfants. Pour cela elle essaie de mener une vie parfaite. Rien ne pourra la surprendre, elle aura tout prévue! Tout... Sauf l'arrivée de son nouveau directeur qui, lui, compte bien la sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.
1. Une ombre

Une femme parfaite.

Chapitre 1: une ombre.

Hermione ferma le dossier et le posa à la place qui lui était réservé tout en jettant jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était 16h25.

« Parfait »murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait juste le temps d'aller chercher ses enfants. La jeune femme attrapa le dossier et sortit de son bureau. Se faisant elle passa devant le grand miroir décorant le couloir et défît le pli qui s'était créé sur sa jupe noir. Elle fît une fois le tour d'elle même et en déduisi que tout était impeccable.

« -Abigail? »

La secrétaire pivota vers elle.

« -J'ai terminé. Pourriez-vous taper ce dossier avant après demain dernier délai?

-Ce sera fait. Un croissant? »

Abigail était une femme de taille moyenne, tout en rondeur, avec des cheveux très noirs coupés au carré. Elle devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'Hermione. La jeune femme appréciait sa douceur.

« -Non merci Abigail. Je dois y aller. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Vous ferez un bisou à votre fils. S'exclama la secrétaire avec entrain.

-Cela sera fait. »

Abigail n'avait vu qu'une fois Hugo mais elle en était folle. Hermione rangea efficacement ces dossiers important dans son attaché-case, enfila sa veste tailleur noire et se dépêcha de marcher vers la sortie.

« -Hermione! »

L'interpellée se tourna vers une grande quinquagénaire. Jeanne, sa directrice.

« -Puis-je te parler un instant? »

Imperceptiblement la brune observa l'horloge. 16H33, elle risquait d'être en retard, ça n'allait pas du tout. Cependant elle se dirigea vers le bureau en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait refuser cette entrevue.

« -Assied toi » ordonna la directrice.

Hermione pris place sur les vieux fauteuils fatigués qui meublaient le bureau.

« -J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... Je quitte ce poste on m'a offert d'occuper celui du bureau de défense des jeunes sorciers. »

La jeune femme sourit, elle savait que sa directrice convoitait ce poste depuis longtemps.

« -J'en suis comblée, poursuivit Jeanne avec un sourire, cependant la conséquence pour toi et le reste du bureau est le changement de directeur. J'ai songé à toi bien sûr... »

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra un peu...

« -Mais compte tenu de ta situation familiale je pensais qu'il valait mieux éviter. »

La directrice s'arrêta un instant, semblant attendre l'approbation d'Hermione.

« -Oui oui bien sûr vous avez bien fait. »

La jeune sorcière n'aurait su dire si elle était soulagée ou déçue.

« -Bien, repris Jeanne, je n'ai pas encore le nom de celui ou celle qui me remplacera, mais je suis sûre qu'il, ou elle, sera à la hauteur.

-C'était vraiment un plaisir de travailler avec vous Jeanne.

-Vous et votre entrain au travail me manquerons. »

Hermione se leva, lança un au revoir polie et s'éloigna. Elle sortie du bâtiment et se dirigea vers une ruelle déserte. De là elle sortie sa baguette cachée dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se postait devant le portail de l'école des moldues où elle avait envoyé ses deux enfants. Juste à temps car la cloche sonnait.

« Parfait. » se murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Son coeur fît un bond lorsqu'elle vît arriver Hugo et quelques pas après lui, Rose.

« -Maman! »

Le petit garçon de 6ans se précipita sur elle. Elle embrassa ses cheveux, qui avaient hérité de la couleur flamboyante qui était propre aux Weasley. Rose arriva à son tour et déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, un peu contrainte car à 8ans, presque 9 comme elle aimait le rappeler, elle voulait déjà être très indépendante. Les trois membres de la famille s'éloignèrent avant de transplaner. La famille apparu au bout d'un long chemin de terre. Ce dernier coupait une immense plaine d'herbe verte, propre à l'Angleterre.

« -Pourquoi ne transplanes-tu jamais directement sur le seuil de la maison? »grommela Rose.

Hugo, lui, s'élança en hurlant « Le dernier arrivé à la maison est un hippogriffe mouillé. »

Rose hésita quelques seconde avant de finalement craquer et courir à la poursuite de son frère.

Hermione observa avec un intense bonheur ces enfants. A cette instant là elle eut l'impression qu'une immense bouffée d'oxygène lui était offerte.

« Viiiiiite maman! On a faim! »

L'interpellée éclata de rire et lança un « alohomora » joyeux. Rose et Hugo se précipitèrent sur la table où leur mère y fît apparaître d'un coup de baguette leur goûter. Puis se fût l'heure des devoirs, Rose refusa de l'aide, du bain, du repas et enfin d'aller se coucher.

«-Bonne nuit mes bébés!

-Je suis pas un bébé! » Hurla Rose depuis sa chambre.

Elle refusait que sa mère l'embrasse le soir expliquant qu'elle était trop grande.

« -Bonne nuit mon coeur. Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son fils.

-Maman tu seras toujours là? » Demanda l'enfant d'un regard anxieux.

C'était sa question rituel, chaque soir la jeune femme y avait droit. Et chaque soir son coeur grelottait un peu plus d'angoisse.

« -Oui mon amour je te le promet. »

Que répondre d'autre?

Hugo s'endormit apaisé et Hermione songea qu'à six ans la vie était bien simple...

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et songea que sa journée avait été parfaite. Tout c'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était positif où désastreux. Son regard alors se posa sur l'horloge. Il y avait cependant une ombre au tableau. Nous étions le 28 septembre. La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, cela faisait à présent deux ans que Ron était mort.


	2. Un meuble acajou

**Coucou! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review cela m'encourage beaucoup (ainsi vous contribuez à l'avancement de l'histoire ;) ). Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une superbe année!**

Hermione se demandait vraiment à quoi servaient les déménageurs dans le monde magique. C'était à la portée de tout le monde de lancer un simple sort de lévitation sur des meubles! La nouvelle personne qui allait remplacer Jeanne avait déjà commencer à s'installer dans le bureau. Du moins y avait-elle envoyé son équipement. Les vieux meubles au tissu usé étaient à présent remplacés par des meubles en cuir flambant neuf, le vieux bureau taché d'encre par une rutilante table de travail en acajou.

« -Hé ben, se prend pas pour de la bouse de dragon le nouveau! » s'exclama Sally.

Sally était l'une des nombreuse femmes qui peuplaient ce bureau. Prête à tout pour défendre les intérêts des filles du bureau son franc-parler était à la fois aimé et redouté. Hermione ne savait que penser d'elle et de toute façon n'avait jamais cherché à la côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Depuis un certain temps elle avait extrémement réduit son cercle d'amis. Car les gens qu'on aime peuvent mourir...

« -Me demande à qui on aura affaire... Pas toi? » demanda sa collègue.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Pour ainsi dire elle s'en fichait. Il y avait longtemps que les changements de la vie ne l'emballaient plus. Ils lui faisaient même peur...

« -Peut être un beau garçon. » suggéra Sally les yeux gourmands et remplis de malice.

L'alliance au doigts d'Hermione scintilla. Elle avait déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie... Et perdu trop vite.

« -Pff Hermione tu es vraiment trop sage... »

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes la jeune collègue s'éloigna. Les paroles glissèrent sur Hermione. Ca aussi elle s'en fichait. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que les paroles des autres ne lui importait plus. Sauf celles des ses enfants... Quittant la nouvelle pièce des yeux elle se dirigea vers l'école des ses trésors. Ils devaient se rendre tout les trois à la réunion de départ de Jeanne. Auparavant lorsque Ron et elle avaient des obligations elle les laissaient à Harry et Ginny, à Molly ou encore à ses propres parents. Mais plus maintenant... Lorsque la vie lui avait arraché son mari elle avait juré que pour lui voler ses enfants il faudrait lui passer sur le corps. Elle savait que cela pesait à Rose mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

« -Il y aura des enfants? Demanda Hugo son visage anxieux tendu vers elle.

-Je n'en sais rien tréso...

-Au pire on discutera avec les adultes. Coupa Rose.

-Ma puce tu es un peu jeune encore pour discuter avec les adultes tu ne crois pas? »

La « puce » balaya l'argument de sa mère d'un geste de la main. Hermione soupira. Pourquoi sa fille tenait-elle tellement à être une adulte?

« Hermione! S'exclama Jeanne en ouvrant la porte. Contente de voir que tu es venue.

-Je n'allais pas manquer ça! » Tenta-t-elle de dire enjouée.

Ces enfants avaient pris la poudre d'escanpette, elle était donc forcé de discuter. Repérant Abigail, elle se dirigea vers elle.

« -Tiens mais voilà Hermione! Toi qui a raté toutes nos « soirées filles » je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais!

-Hé bien me voilà Sally. » se contenta de répondre crispée Hermione.

Elle s'était transplaner ou quoi?!

« -Il y a de très bon croissants eu jambon au buffet Hermione. Glissa sa secrétaire avec un clin d'oeil.

-J'y vais de ce pas. Merci Abigail! »

S'approchant, Jeanne l'interpella:

« -Oh Hermione. Je disais aux filles il y a quelques instants que j'avais envoyé un hibou à mon remplaçant pour lui proposer de venir. Cela aurait été l'occasion pour vous de le connaître. Mais il a refusé à cause d'obligation. Il a envoyé un mot d'excuse très polie, il a l'air de quelqu'un d'admirable. Mais je ne sais toujours pas son nom, juste ses initiales. D.M. Ca te dit quelque chose? »

Hermione complètement absente se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

« -Oh mais lui doit te connaître! Toi qui fais partie du trio le plus connu de l'Angleterre, que dis-je, du monde! »

Hermione devint écarlate. Elle détestait qu 'on lui parle de ça. L'Hermione qui avait réalisé cela lui semblait si loin à présent... Elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où Rose allait rentrer à Poudlard. Elle connaîtrait alors ce qui c'était passé et donc la « célébrité » d'Hermione. La jeune mère savait qu'alors son passé la rattraperait... Mais elle serait sans Ron, elle n'y arriverait jamais...

« -Ainsi vous êtes bien Hermione Weasley? Aussi appelée Hermione Granger? Demanda un sorcier barbu.

-Je vous l'avez bien dit Olaf! S'exclama Jeanne tout aussi excitée que lui. C'est bien la _célèbre _Hermione Weasley!

-Quelle honneur de vous rencontrer en ses lieux! S'écria le vieux sorcier ravi en lui baisant la main.

-Hermione Granger? hurla une vieille femme à l'allure de chouette.

-Weasley! C'est Hermione Weasley, Wilma. Grommela sévère le vieux sorcier.

-Oh j'ai appris pour votre pauvre mari. Dit la vieille chouette en posant la main sur son coeur.

-Terrible drame... commenta le vieil homme.

-Mais quelles exploits! Le cambriolage de Gringotts!

-L'assassinat de Vous-savez-qui!

-La défense des Elfes.

-Et tout ça evid...

La jeune sorcière sortit après deux heures de discussion en compagnie de fanatiques. Elle se jetta presque sur ses deux enfants.

« -On y va! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais il est à peine 20heure! Protesta Rose.

-J'ai dit on y va!

-Tu m'énerves! A cause de toi on voit jamais personne. » maugréa la petite.

Que répondre à ça?

_Le jeune homme promena son long doigts, fin et pâle, sur la liste de ses nouveaux employés. Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta sur le nom Hermione Weasley, un tressaillement le parcouru. Il pensa alors qu'après 17ans il allait devoir affronter ses démons._


	3. Vingt minutes de retard

« -Maman? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Maman? » redemanda le propriétaire de la voix, inquiet.

La maman en question gémit et se retourna dans son lit.

« -Quesquina mon coeur? T'es déjà réveillé? Il est très tôt.

-On va pas à l'école aujourd'hui? »

La jeune brune bondit sur son lit. 8H32 les petits commençaient à 8H45 et elle à 8H50.

« -ARGH! HUGO VITE HABILLES TOI! »

Elle tapa à la porte de sa fille.

«-Rose! Rose lève toi vite par Merlin!

-Maman... l'interpella Hugo.

-Tu vas mettre le pantalon marron, le tee-shirt... Le tee-shirt orange tiens! S'exclama Hermione en attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Maman...

-Va prendre une brioche à la cuisine viiiiite bon sang! » Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

Il y eut brusquement un silence de mort et alors la jeune femme se tourna vers l'enfant qui avait à présent de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Oh mon coeur... murmura-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

-J'ai pas fait exprèèèèèès! » Eclata-t-il en sanglot.

Comment ce faisait-il qu'à six ans il mouille encore régulièrement son lit?

« -J'suis désolééééééé!

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien mon amour. On va réparer ça. »

Elle savait très bien à quoi cela était dû pourtant. « Certains enfants peuvent exprimer leur stress dû à un choc émotionnel important notamment en ayant régulièrement des incontinences urinaires, la nuit, à un âge avancé. » Elle aurait dû les envoyer chez un psy. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi? Parce que depuis deux ans elle avait une immense vague de difficultés à gérer.

« Parce que je suis une mauvais mère... » songea-t-elle.

La vague allait l'engloutir. Ne pas pleurer devant Hugo ça n'allait que le stresser d'avantage.

« Maman! Hurla Rose. Il est déjà 44! »

A 9H00 la famille Weasley arriva enfin à l'école, essouflée et abattue.

« -Au troisième retard les enfants seront suspendus. » Expliqua férocement la gérante de la loge.

Rose embrassa à peine sa mère et fonça vers sa classe.

« -Maman j'veux pas y aller... Geignit Hugo.

-Je viens te chercher ce soir, promis! Ta journée passera vite. Travailles bien. » Murmura sa mère encore ébranlée par ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

Elle le regarda déambuler le pas traînant, les jambes lourdes. Elle se détourna le coeur gros.

Il était 9H06.

« Par Merlin... » marmona-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure de retard? Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis... Depuis deux ans. Elle transplana rapidement vers les locaux. Elle marmona un « bonjour » distrait à Abigail et s'engouffra dans son bureau. Il lui avait semblé que sa secrétaire avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps. Elle s'accroupi avec précipitation et tenta de retrouver son dossier qu'elle avait glissé avec précipitation dans son sac.

_« -Vingt minutes de retard Weasley. »_

Hermione Weasley sursauta. Non à cause de la remarque inopinée mais à cause de la voix. Une voix tranchante et glaçée. Une voix autoritaire et narquoise. Une voix horriblement familière. La jeune sorcière se releva lentement. Comme dans un rêve. Car c'était un rêve ce n'était pas possible! Elle se retourna.

_« -Quelle est ta justification? »_

Il n'avait presque pas changé. Les même cheveux blonds presque blancs, les même yeux gris métalliques, la même pâleur fantômatique. Et pourtant un élément semblait être différent, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

_« -Je vois que tu n'as pas grand chose à dire. Ce sera donc un avertissement. Au bout du troisième cela sera retenu sur ton salaire. A présent je te prie de te dépêcher de te mettre au travail. Tu dois rendre ton dossier rapidement car j'ai dis à notre client qu'il serait prêt pour dix heures._

-Dix heures?! S'écria Hermione reprenant quelque peu ses esprits. Mais ça me laisse...

_-Un peu moins de cinquante minutes si tu continue à jacasser inutilement. _Précisa Drago dont les lèvres s'animèrent d'un sourire narquois.

-Tu es complètement fou! Un bon dossier ne se fait pas en si peu de t...

_-Je te demanderai de me vouvoyer. _Ordonna Drago d'un air froid. _Et pour ton dossier tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Weasley. »_

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et sorti du bureau.


	4. L'heure de se réveiller

« Bon résumons la situation. »marmona Hermione pour elle même en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau.

On était midi, elle avait tant bien que mal bouclé les trois dossiers que la direction lui avait demandés de faire. Enfin que Drago Malefoy lui avait demandé de faire.

« Argh je n'y crois pas... » gémit-elle.

Drago Malfoy était ici! Celui qui l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe toute sa scolarité. Celui qui l'avait regardé se faire torturer sans réagir. Celui qui avait tenté jusqu'à la toute fin, dans la Salle sur Demande, de les empêcher de détruire Voldemort. _Il _était là! La cicatrice au cou d'Hermione la picota brusquement. Avait-il toujours les mêmes idées de mangemort ou c'en était-il débarasser?

« C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller... » geignit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Oui elle allait se réveiller, deux ans plus tôt aux côtés de Ron dans leur lit. Il allait lui caresser le visage, le cou, les épaules. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il voulait bien d'un troisième petit et que, pourquoi pas, ils pourraient le faire tout de suite. Hermione vacilla. Une brusque montée de fièvre la fît blémir, elle avait mal, horriblement mal.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on tapa rudement à la porte.

_« Weasley je te prierai de ne pas fermer ton bureau à clé. Ta pause-repas est finie vous n'avez plus qu'une demi-heure à présent. Ton prochain dossier est à rendre pour 13H30 tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »_

Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était pire.

##############

« -Par le caleçon de Merlin! Quelle mine Hermione! » S'exclama Ginny.

On était jeudi midi. Bientôt quatre jours que Malefoy était arrivé. Bientôt quatre jours qu'il lui pourrissait la vie.

« -Malefoy... Bureau... Dossier » marmona-t-elle d'un air hagard.

« -Hum hum. Hermione viens t'assoir, tu m'inquiètes. »

Toutes deux s'installèrent à la terasse du café où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tout les jeudi.

« -Maintenant explique moi. » murmura la jeune rousse d'un air plein de sollicitude.

Alors la jeune femme, emportée par le ton si doux de son amie, raconta tout. Comment depuis plusieurs jours Malefoy avait réduit leur pause-repas, les forçaient à rendre leur dossier dans des délais très restreint et surtout le ton très sec qu'il employait pour lui parler.

« -Je le déteste! Ragea-t-elle.

-C'est étrange, murmura Ginny songeuse, que fait-il dans le service d'étude des droits des créatures du monde magique? Je croyais que selon les idéaux des mangemorts ces créatures étaient indignes de leur attention... »

Hermione fixa son amie ébahie. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à cela.

«-Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait nul par où aller d'autre vu sa superbe réputation... Siffla-t-elle. Et je me serai bien passée de sa présence.

-Et tu lui as dis? »

Un grand silence tomba sur la tablée.

« -Par Merlin Hermione! Tu n'as même pas protesté une seule fois?

-C'est que...

-Bon sang Hermione, ce qu'il vous fait faire c'est de l'esclavage! Rebelles toi!

-Et si je perd mon boulot? Il est capable de me virer j'en suis sûre.

-Arrête! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas te virer comme ça! Toi qui maîtrise les lois parfaitement tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Nouveau silence.

« Ce qui te fais peur ce n'est pas ça. Repris Ginny. Ce qui te fais réellement peur c'est de sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle tu t'es plongée il y a deux ans. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

« Il est temps de te réveiller Hermione. Crois moi c'est ce que Ron aurait voulu. »

Lorsque la jeune femme revint au bureau peu de temps après, les paroles de Ginny résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Weasley, cinq minutes de retard. Encore un avertissement et cela sera retenu ton salaire. _Lança Malefoy depuis son bureau.

-Je vous avais dis que trente minutes c'était trop court. » Osa Sally.

La jeune brune fila sans entendre la réponse de Drago. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Abigail cette dernière s'adressa à elle.

« -Pas très commode le nouveau directeur avec vous. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

« -Comment ça _avec moi?_

-Hé bien, commença Abigail gênée, certes son nouveau règlement est contraignant mais au moins il s'adresse de manière plutôt sympathique au reste de l'équipe... »

Hermione resta sans voix.

« Hermione? Hermione que faites vous? »

Mais la sorcière ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fonça vers le bureau de son directeur.

« -Malefoy je tiens à vous dire que si j'ai quelques minutes de retard c'est que l'instauration de la nouvelle pause-repas est plus qu'insuffisante. De plus ce que vous faites est illégale car vous nous devez une heure de pause dans la journée. D'ailleurs, maintenant que nous y sommes, je tiens à vous dire que cette manière de gérer la réalisation des dossiers est complètement stupide. Nous sommes ici pour étudier des droits et aider à établir des lois adéquates, non pas pour faire le maximum de rendement. Enfin... »

D'un coup de baguette, la brune ferma la porte sur Sally qui écoutait.

« -Tu as peut-être un problème avec moi Malefoy, siffla-t-elle menaçante, mais je te demanderai de rester professionnel et de te comporter correctement. J'ai moi aussi mes limites et je te conseille de ne pas les atteindre. »

Drago se leva et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_« -Troisième avertissement Granger. Je t'avais prévenu._

-Moi c'est Weasley. Et tu me donneras la justification de cet avertissement. Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois.

_-Sors. Si ton dossier n'est pas fini une bonne partie de ton salaire sera retenu._

-Un salaire ne se retient pas comme ça. Je te rendrais ce dossier quand je serais sûre que ce sera un bon dossier et pas un de ces minables baclés que je t'ai rendu ces derniers temps. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse la jeune femme sortie sous le regard admiratif et ébahi de Sally.

« Il veux la guerre, il l'aura!»


	5. Le défi

Coucou à tous! D'abord milles excuses pour le temps de publication mais c'était la rentrée et mes études ne me laissaient pas le temps d'écrire :/

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je remercie mes lectrices qui me laissent des reviews c'est vraiment génial de votre part. Je suis hyper contente de les lire à chaque fois donc n'hésitez pas à le faire et à émettre vos critiques.

Sur ce je me tais et vous souhaite (je l'espère) une bonne lecture.

Gros bisous de LostonSaturne!

« -Il m'inquiète... Je devrais l'emmener, tu ne crois pas?

-Oui c'est sûr qu'un psychologue devrait lui faire du bien. » Répondit Harry.

Hermione discutait actuellement avec son meilleur ami par la cheminée de son bureau. Elle connaissait très bien le règlement certifiant qu'elle outrepassait ses droits mais elle s'en moquait royalement, se délectant même à refuser son respect. A Poudlard elle n'avait désobéit aux règles que de rare fois, et encore c'était lorsque l'humanité était en danger. Aujourd'hui elle le faisait juste pour faire sortir Malefoy de ses gonds. Et elle ne s'en privait pas.

« -Mmmh je pense que je vais l'amener... marmona-t-elle alors songeuse.

-Ca n'a pas été facile pour Hugo. Un psy pourrait vraiment l'aider. Et Rose?

-Rose tu la connais... Soupira la brune. Elle n'en parle pas, n'accepte aucune aide de ma part. Elle se vois déjà adulte...

-Mais elle ne l'est pas. Enfin bon. Et... Toi? » Avança prudemment le survivant.

Hermione se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas... Confier à quelqu'un ses sentiments se serait rouvrir la plaie qu'elle avait hâtivement fermer et qui était toujours douloureuse. Parler de son deuil cela serait parler de ses moments de bonheur inoubliable, de cet amour qui continuait malgrè tout de brûler mais aussi des doutes, de la solitude extrême auquel il fallait faire face.

« -Je vais très bien. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre le visage fermé.

Harry soupira. La perte de son meilleur ami fut un rude coup mais il devinait que le choc était bien plus immense pour Hermione. Cependant sa meilleure amie se fermait et refusait toute aide extérieur.

«-Je vais devoir te laisser. Lança Hermione. J'entend Malefoy qui revient. »

Pourtant la Gryffondor n'avait pas baissé le ton, elle avait même presque crié. Harry la congédia rapidement et lorsque le jeune directeur entra prestement dans la pièce il trouva la brune assise face à son bureau, rédigeant un rapport.

« -Oui? Lança-t-elle obséquieusement.

-Il m'a semblé vous entendre discuter Weasley et ce feu brûlant dans votre cheminée confirme mes soupçons.

-Pourquoi donc? N'ai je pas le droit d'aimer la lumière de feu?

-Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi Weasley. Si je trouve une once de poudre de communication votre salaire en patira. Car de ce point de vue là nous sommes d'accord n'est pas? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant son éternelle regard narquois. Toute entorce au règlement justifie une restriction de salaire.

-Bien sûr bien sûr. Faite donc. » maugréa-t-elle en retournant à ces dossiers.

Le sorcier s'approcha de la cheminée et dirigea sa baguette vers l'âtre, psalmodiant un sortilège. Brusquement, comme animé par une force invisible une longue gerbe de flamme fonça vers le blond qui ne put esquiver. Hermione put ainsi voir les délicats sourcils de son directeur prendre feu. Ce dernier lança hâtivement un « aguamenti » et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

« -Bien pratique ce feu n'est ce pas? Lança-t-elle sur le ton d'une conversation tout à fait normal.

-Vous me le payerai Weasley. » Ragea-t-il en claquant la porte.

Mais les menaces de Malefoy ne l'inquiétaient guère. Après tout elle les subissait depuis l'âge de onze ans, alors une de plus ou de moins. Satisfaite elle s'enfonça un peu plus à l'intérieur de son siège. On était vendredi. Demain elle devait faire des crêpes avec les enfants et et leur apprendre à jouer au mistigri. Le week end s'annonçait plus que joyeux.

#######################

8H40, nous étions lundi. Les petits étaient déposés à l'école, Hermione avait largement le temps de se rendre au travail en transplanant.

« Parfait. » Murmura-t-elle satisfaite.

Elle arriva de bonne humeur. Salua Hélène la secrétaire du directeur puis Sally avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de trouver sa pièce, et celle d'Abigail, nue.

« Ah Weasley vous êtes là! »

Le jeune brune se retourna, croisant le regard d'un Malefoy rempli de joie.

« Venez venez, je vais vous montrer nos nouveaux amménagements. »

Il déposa une main au creux de son dos et commença à la faire avancer.

«-Des nouveaux amménagements? Qu'est ce que...?! commença Hermione en se dégageant.

-Hé bien, comme vous me l'avez gentiment fait remarquer, je ne me préoccupe pas assez du bien être de mes employés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire changer de bureau pour mieux accéder à vos désirs. Vous aimez la lueur du feu c'est bien ça? »

Tout deux arrivèrent dans une pièce qui fit frémir de dégoût Hermione. Des murs gris insalubres, une énorme couche de poussière sur le sol et une minuscule lucarne qui laissait passer à peine assez de lumière pour éclairer faiblement le tout. Contre un mur une cheminée copieusement couverte de suie. L'employée entra mais ne put faire le tour de la pièce car elle était tellement étroite que son bureau obstruait le passage.

« Cela est à votre goût j'espère? »

Hermione serra les poings et s'empêcha de le gifler, de lui hurler dessus ou plus modestement de le réduire en cendre. Cependant faire tout cela c'était laisser gagner le défi à Malefoy. Hors elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. C'est pourquoi elle se tourna et d'un sourire forcé répondit:

« C'est parfait. Merci monsieur Malefoy. »

#######################

_Drago Malefoy avançait d'un pas conquérant vers son bureau. Il rayonnait. Nous étions déjà jeudi, le week end arrivait bientôt, il allait voir Blaise et surtout plus de nouvelles de Granger, parce que lorsqu'il était seul la jeune femme restait Granger. Cette dernière s'était conduite en employée idéale tout au long de cette semaine. _

_« On ne défi pas impunément Drago Malefoy. » murmura-t-il pour lui même. _

_Il pénétra dans le bâtiment._

_« -Bonjour Hélène, lança-t-il jovialement._

_-Bonjour monsieur Malefoy. »_

_Il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et ne put retenir le cri de stupeur qui naquit dans sa gorge._

_Son beau bureau acajou, ses magnifiques fauteuils de cuirs, sa lampe de bronze et tout le reste de son mobilier était recouvert de motifs léopard grossièrement imités. Ses magnifiques plumes de paon étaient à présent remplacées par des minables plumes de pigeon. Il poussa un cri de rage avant de violemment taper sur son bureau. Un encrier se renversa sur son bureau, délivrant son contenu d'une couleur rose criarde._

_Lorsque le cri parvint aux oreilles de Hélène, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de murmurer: « sacrée Hermione. »_


	6. Une drôle de révélation

« Waah! Maman il est trop beau! »

Hugo avait déballé, ravi, son cadeau pour y découvrir une imitation parfaite de Magnard à pointes animé. Hermione se rappela, émue, de la confrontation de son meilleur ami avec cet impressionant monstre.

« -Merci tonton! Hurla le petit rouquin en sautant dans les bras de George.

-De rien! Répondit ce dernier en riant de plaisir. Et toi Rose ça te plaît? »

L'enfant observait son journal intime un peu dubitative.

« -Tu met en place une énigme et seuls ceux capable d'y répondre pourront ouvrir ton journal. Lança son oncle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Merci George c'est adorable. Murmura Hermione en inspectant sa boîte de « dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu »

-Bah je peux me le permettre avec ce que me rapporte la boutique. Et puis je n'ai pas de famille à nourrir. »

George était demeuré célibataire, enchainant des liaisons instables et de courte durée. Il venait régulièrement leurs rendre visite depuis la mort de Ron.

« -D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'excuse possible je vous sors! »

Les petits hurlèrent de joie et coururent s'habiller.

« Je prend mon Magnard! Hurla Hugo.

-Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Soupira Hermione.

-Non! Enlève moi ce peignoir affreux immédiatement et va t'habiller mollusque! » Commanda George taquin.

La jeune femme s'exécuta le sourire aux lèvres et tout les quatres transplanèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils commencèrent par s'attabler au Chaudron Baveur. Rose et Hugo commandèrent, à leur grand plaisir, du jus de citrouille. Les jours avec tonton George étaient toujours synonyme de fête. En observant son profil rieur, la jeune mère pensa qu'elle lui devait beaucoup.

Lorsque Ron était mort la famille avait été en état de choc. Hermione s'était couchée dans son lit et les petits l'avaient rejoint. Ils avaient ainsi passé les quatre jours suivants en état de torpeur. Ne se levant que pour manger des corn flakes ou pour aller au toilettes. La jeune femme ne voyait plus d'avenir car elle ne savait plus comment ce relever. Elle empêchait qui que ce soit d'entrer, à l'aide de sortilèges et glissait peu à peu dans la folie douce. C'est alors qu'un jour, une bonne odeur de toasts grillés les avaient réveillés. Tout les trois s'étaient levés, hébétés, et avaient trouvé George s'affairant dans leur cuisine. La vaiselle avait été faite, la table et le plan de travail nettoyé et un bol de chocolat fumant les attendait. Hermione avait été scié de le voir capable de lever les sortilèges, alors que même Harry et Ginny avaient échoué. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé sa méthode. Mais tout ce qu 'elle savait c'était que, ce matin là, George lui avait sortie la tête hors de l'eau. Certe rien n'était plus comme avant pour elle et elle vivait toujours dans cette léthargie étrange. Mais au moins, avec ses petits gestes simples et tendres, il avait permis aux Weasley de reprendre le dessus. Et lui savait ce que ressentait Hermione. Il avait, auparavant, lui aussi perdu une moitié de lui même...

« -Alors toi que deviens-tu? » Demanda tendrement le rouquin.

Hermione entreprit alors de lui narrer ses exploits auprès de Malefoy.

« -Non?! Demanda George hurlant de rire. T'as pas fait ça?! »

L'interpellée se contenta de hocher la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Wouah! Hermione se rebelle! » S'esclaffa le rouquin en essuyant une larme, de rire.

Puis tout les quatre flânèrent toute l'après midi sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione aimait ses moments qui remplissaient ses journée et l'empêchait de penser. La compagnie de George était douce et ses enfants étaient vraiment contents.

C'est au moment de partir que le « drame » arriva. La pluie commença à tomber et ni George ni Hermione n'ayant de parapluie les deux adultes pensèrent qu'il était largement le temps de rentrer. C'est à ce moment là que Hugo tourna son visage rond, baigné de larme, vers sa mère.

«-Mon Magnard! Gemit-il. Mon Magnard...

-Quoi mon coeur?! Qu'est qu'il a ton jouet?!

-Je... Je... Je l'ai oubliéééééééé! »

En un clin d'oeil l'incroyable mémoire d'Hermione fit le tour de leur après-midi. Où était ce foutu Magnard?!

########################

_« -Quelle garce! J'arrive pas à y croire qu 'elle t'ai fait ça!_

_-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es mort de rire Blaise?_

_-Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je vois une femme prendre le dessus sur toi Malefoy!_

_-Le dessus?! Tu y vas fort! C'est loin d'être mon dernier mot et d'abord je suis son patron, c'est moi qui aurais le dessus au final! »_

_Et devant l'air septique de son ami il bougonna:_

_«-D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier Weasley de femme._

_-Tu exagères, certes elle n'est pas n'importe qu'elle femme, mais elle en est une comme même!_

_-Bof c'est a prouv... »_

_C'est à ce moment là que le carillon du Chaudron Baveur tintinnabula et que la porte d'entrée fit apparaître une jeune femme au cheveux trempés et portant un long manteau noir, sui possédait une drôle de forme. Et devant le regard hilare de Blaise, Drago reconnu Hermione. _

_Cette dernière balaya la salle du regard mais elle semblait tellement inquiète qu'elle ne le vit même pas. De son manteau émergea un petit rouquin au même regard inquiet qu'elle. Drago songea que c'était sûrement le fils qu'elle avait eut avec Weasley et que décidément, chez eux, la rousseur était génétique. La mère et l'enfant traversèrent à grande enjambées la salle et Hermione demanda quelque chose à Tom, le barman. Ce dernier farfouilla derrière son comptoir et en sortit un dragon en jouet avant de le tendre au petit qui, ravi, le pris avant de se jeter au cou de sa mère. C'est à se moment là que Weasley sourit. Et c'est à ce moment là que Malefoy eut une drôle de révélation. _

_Granger était jolie._

_Parce que à ce moment là Granger avait un vrai sourire. Pas un de ses habituelles en carton pâte qu'elle sortait à sa secrétaire ou à ses collègue. Un de ses sourires qui ne faisaient appelle qu'aux muscles des joues. Non à ce moment là même les yeux de Granger souriaient. Elle serra plus fort son fils contre elle et Drago se surprit à la détailler. A ce moment là son nez, ses yeux et sa bouche semblaient être illuminés. Il regarda son corps et se dit que pour une trentenaire elle n'avait finalement rien a envier à personne. Et ses cheveux collés à sa nuque la rendait presque sexy. Drago se gifla mentalement. Weasley sexy?! _

_La mère et le fils retraversèrent la salle. Le petit rouquin se glissa sous le grand manteau noir et ils sortirent. L'instant n'avait duré que quelques minutes..._

_« -Drago? ... Drago?! »_

_L'interpellé se tourna vers Blaise._

_« -Si tu voyais ta tête! » _


End file.
